Участник:Lience/Блокнотик
Просьба ничего не редактировать. Здесь я буду хранить свои незаконченные переводы, чтобы удобнее было позже скопировать Исходный код. Файлы на компьютере может в любой момент засосать в пустоту, потому извините, буду засорять эту Вики... То, что необходимо сделать * Дополнить статьи локаций, такие, как Арт-клуб, Барьер; * Перевести две статьи про NPC в Сноудине и Водопаде; Статья 3: NPC в Сноудине Лес Сноудина Фаун Этот монстр, похожий на оленя, слоняется по Лесу Сноудина, рядом с часовой станцией Малого Пса. Он прокомментирует попытку Малого Пса создать скульптуру "снежного пса", но, кажется, он снисходителен к интеллекту пса. Снеговик Снеговик - персонаж, находящийся южнее комнаты после часовой станции Догго. Он просит главного героя понести с собой Кусок снеговика на самый край света. Он не может двигаться, но очень хочет увидеть весь свет, поэтому просит протагониста отнести его кусок очень-очень далеко, так как он неподвижен. Если главный герой соглашается сделать это, снеговик желает ему удачи. Если кусок снеговика находится в инвентаре в конце Нейтрального Пути, Санс скажет: "ты сделал снеговика действительно счастливым.". Если кусок Снеговика потерян, он расстроется, но даст ещё один главному герою. * Он становится сильно расстроенным, если его едят прямо перед ним.Разве ты... Не съел ту часть меня, что я подарил тебе? - Снеговик, если его часть была съедена перед ним. * Если второй кусок теряется, снеговик начнёт чувствовать себя безнадежным. В конце Истинного Пацифистского Пути Снеговик будет благодарить протагониста за заботу о своём куске и попросит взять его на Поверхность. Однако, если главный герой съел Кусок Снеговика прямо перед ним, он будет обвинять его в насмешках из-за недостаточной мобильности, и говорит, что даже если все вокруг считают главного героя хорошим человеком, он знает, насколько он жесток. В Пути Геноцида, главный герой может отнять три Кусочка Снеговика, в результате обратив их в "бесполезную кучку снега". Сноудин Хозяйка Гостиницы (1) Хозяйками Гостиницы являются две крольчихи. В Пути Геноцида показывается лишь одна из них, но и та является всего лишь приманкой. Ребёнок-кроль (2) Монстр-кролик, живущий в Сноудине. Ведет себя очень подозрительно по отношению к Девочке-крольчихе и Синнамону, но позже переносит свои подозрения к Амальгаметам, в самом конце Истинного Пацифистского Пути. Девочка-кроль и Синнамон (3) Два кролика, имеющие родственную связь. Девочка-кроль показывается выгуливающей Синнамона, её младшего братишку, на детской привязи. Она не осознаёт всей необычности этого, пока Ребёнок-кроль не заговорит с ней. Её спрайт указан, как "бон-бон" в игровых файлах. Медвежонок с подарком (4) Медвежонок с подарком показывается, как берущий свой подарок под деревом в Сноудине. Он объясняет, что эта традиция началась, когда подростки начали мучить бедного монстра, надевая на него праздничные украшения. Таким образом, жители города стали брать подарки в качестве извинения перед ним. Медведь-политик (5) Этот медведь показан снаружи Гриллбиз, у дорог. Он упомянёт, что в Сноудине нет мэра, и что даже если появится вопрос, "...скелет расскажет об этом леди рыбе", указывая на Папируса или Санса и Андайн. Он говорит, что может предложить себя в качестве мэра, так как ему очень нравится политика. Когда протагонист разговаривает с ним в конце Истинного Пацифистского Пути, он говорит о том, как Асгор Дримурр обнял Альфис после раскрытия произошедшего в Реальной лаборатории, затем упомянув, что вскоре Ториэль сразу же сожгла её. После же он плачет над тем, что на Поверхности нет политиков. Спрайт медведя-политика носит название "Медведь". Мышка с шарфом (6) Scarf Mouse is shown just left of the northern part of Snowdin, next to the Nacarat Jester. They seem to be in tune with the crises of the Underground and complain about the excessive joking and ignorance. They also say that they would join this crowd, but they are "just not very funny." If the protagonist completes the Pacifist run and walks back to talk to them, they will attempt at a joke, but fail. Шутник Накарат (7) They are an opposite to the Scarf Mouse, being knowledgeable about the bad parts of the Underground, but focusing on the positives. They do this because they claim that nothing can be done about it, so there is no point in being morose. When the protagonist talks to them after completing the Pacifist route, they will mention how they are glad that they do not have to pretend to be happy anymore. Север Сноудина Скользкая Семья A family of slime monsters living in northern Snowdin. There are three family members, and the younger monsters are always seen playing "Monsters and Humans." Presumably a parody of "Cops and Robbers." Ледяной Волк On Neutral Routes, he is located a little eastward of the Slime Family. This lupine monster is shown behind a gated area, throwing mass produced, large ice cubes into the stream. This task is done to cool the Ядро. After completing the True Pacifist Route, he can be spoken to directly. He is mostly happy that he does not have to throw ice anymore so he can take a break to buy some pants. He is also considering changing his name to "Jimmy Hotpants." Библиотека Сноудина Ящерица в Библиотеке (1) This lizard-like monster that looks very similar to Alphys is the librarian of Snowdin. They are already more than aware of the major typo on the Library's sign. Лукс в Библиотеке (2) This monster appears similar to Лукс and resides in Snowdin's Library. Their dialogue is affected by the protagonist's choice between Junior Jumble or Crossword being more difficult. They are referred to as "mikewazowski" in game files, a reference to the Disney-Pixar film Monsters, Inc. Редакторы газет (3, 4) These two monsters, located in the library, are likely the editors of Snowdin's newspaper. The yellow horned monster wearing a scarf mentions that because there is no breaking news to report, The content is generally comics and games. She will also admit to working on a book if one of the shelves in the library is inspected. Her sprite is referred to as "Scarf Lady." The second monster seems to be the one making the games, claiming that she is the "number-one word-search creator in the entire underground!" Her sprite is referred to as "Lady Garf." Гриллбиз Гриллби A fire monster, and owner and proprietor of Grillby's Bar. While generally very quiet, he will commend the protagonist for a "good job" during the True Pacifist Ending epilogue. Grillby is either mute or speaks a different language than other monsters. Red Bird tends to speak for him which is revealed at the end of the Pacifist route. Большой Рот (1) This toothy monster provides insight on the way monster food works, the differences human food has to it, and their general opinion of it. Сумасшедший Кроль (2) This bunny monster is bored with their surroundings, wanting new drinks and "hot guys". They flirt with Sans when he comes to the bar with the protagonist for lunch. Their sprite is referred to as "buncrazy." Ужасная Рыба (3) They are responsible for the fishing rod seen in an earlier area in Snowdin Forest. Their number is attached to the line, which the protagonist will not call. At some point, they'll give up and remove the number later in the Pacifist Route. Красная Птица (4) They typically speak for Grillby, despite not actually knowing what is being said. This truth is revealed after the True Pacifist Ending when they say "I might not get to translate for Grillby anymore..." Панк Хомяк (5) He states that since the Capital is getting crowded, people will start moving to Snowdin, and expresses displeasure, saying that it will result in the erasure of the local culture. He does, however, say he'd like to see "some city slickers slip onto their butts!". References de:NPCs/Snowdin_NPCs